onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chapter Pages
Ok this may have the effect of a water drop in the desert of Arabasta but who knows. It would really be appreciate if a tiny percentage of the effort which is used to complete the last chapter was used to complete the old ones. This is quite a boring job to do alone given the number of chapters left and it will be never done if new editors only kept updating the articles wrt the content of the last chapter. Also I would like to use this forum to start a discussion about the Chapter Page layout in order to uniformise them so that all pages look alike. Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) =Project creatiion ?= Tipota suggests to create project like this and create group of editors who will work on certain sections on episodes and chapter pages. That's an interesting idea If you are interested in joining such group, please signal yourself below so that we count ourselves Kdom 05:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And Aldarinor is there, too! C'mon guys, we can do this! ;) Aldarinor 18:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) =Chapter page content discussion= Layout Most of the chapter have the layout of the first one ie *Cover *Quick summary *Long summary *Quick reference **Plot points or Chapter Note **Quote (optional) **Character **Attacks **Anime episode *References *Site Navigation On current chapter (ie approximately starting from Impel Down arc) there is no quick summary and all paragraph are at the same level. Since they are in minority I suggest they are updated in coherence with the old ones Section content Cover Most of the old chapter only contains the Cover type the volume and page in the tankobon release whereas the current chapters only contains this paragraph when it corresponds to a cover story and makes a summary of the cover So : *the recent chapters need to be update so to have the information contain in the old ones (type, page, volume) *If we continue to make the cover summary, we need to complete the old chapters Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Quick summaries and Chapter note Chapter note or Plot points ? We have to choose In the current chapters the quick summaries is rather done in the chapter note section, hence do we need the quick summary section. Note that the Chapter note intent was rather to focus the attention on a particular point of the chapter such as a , an event that will have an importance in the future... To be discussed Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Keep: Quick summary :Remove: Plot points :Also mistakes and kanji translation should be on Chapters notes. Tipota 12:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : : Long summaries Well a summary should be... a summary. Globaly this paragraph is over detailed in the current chapters. We don't need every details that happen in the chapter like the monkey who heal himself with spit... If we want to know that we read the manga directly. Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :This is a general problem, not only in chapter summaries but sometimes you can read more detailed summaries in the characters page under Current event section. Tipota 12:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Characters I have started to update the old chapters with the table layout. So if someone wants to help that would be really welcome since there is around 400 chapters left to do. However the old layout contained a Characters introduced section that can not be done anymore with the table so I have added this Note legend. I think that is quite good. The only thing that is missing is a way to signal a character that has already appear but whos name is revealed later. We could name it with a link like mistery swordman but the problems comes up with characters whos names are revealed through SBS or data books. So if someone has a good idea... Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :It depends for some characters even if their name revealed in the next chapter it is a spoiler but I think most of them are not. For the characters whose names revealed on SBS or data books should be named. Tipota 12:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : :For the purpose of not spoiling the storyline, we should name the link. For example "Mystery Swordsman" instead of "Mystery Swordsman/Mihawk" . By doing so, this would prevent certain details to be spoiled to the readers. For people people do want to know more bout the character they could click the link to the characters own page. This would also prevent editors on previous chapter to re-edit once the mystery character name is known and editors would only need to edit characters own page. . For characters whose names is revealed on SBS or data books and does not have his/her own personal page the name should be revealed with reference.Deadmans 09:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I'm not sure I understand what you mean by revealed with reference. Shall we put them out of the table ? We could also use a style format such as italic or use a collapsable table. But it is still not very satisfactory ; Take Red Hair crew for example, we all know their names but in theory, only Shanks has been officialy named in the manga so far. That's the same for the buster call vice admirals. Their names have been revealed in the yellow data book but only Momonga and and Onigumo have been named in the Manga. ::I don't think we should fear for spoiler. After all most of those who read these pages have already read the manga. And if we don't put the name we miss some information. For example, reveal that Rayleigh appears in chapter 19 is a huge spoiler since his real identity is only revealed in chapter 500. But even if you replace it with an alias it will still spoil the fact that this character has some importance. Plus I think it is very important that this page note the fact that it is revealed later that Buggy is part of Roger crew. ::Kdom 20:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the Notes should be at the bottom of the characters table (inside), also we can add one more for spoiler warning.--Tipota 01:23, July 30, 2010 (UT Something like that ? Also we could keep the name secret when it is a character introduction concerning the plot and let the complete name when it is a name reveal in databooks/SBS. After all such name are often related to secondary characters and it's not really an issue if they are named. Also what do we do wrt to shadowy character, like is Ivankov first apparition in chapter 532 or in Chapter 537 ? Attacks In this chapter, *the attack name shall be coherent with the one in the attack page. *The attacker name shall link to the attack page Ex:Luffy *When it is the first time the attack is used one can signal it Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Anime episode This section details to which episode corresponds the chapter. When it corresponds to several episode one said *from px to py : Episode zzz The page number corresponds to the one of the chapter ie p1 corresponds to the cover. It can be discussed if we should also add the page number from the tankobon release. Kdom 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that is important but if we add this then we should update on chapter box the Total pages. Tipota 12:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Please someone add information about chapters at episode pages, such 83-195. :I'm not sure to understand exactly what you want ? Kdom 17:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Like this "Chapters 325 p. 1-5 and p. 10-19 and from 326 p.1-13" ::well the object of this Forum is that we lack the people to do update and so far only 1 person has proposed to help so if you want something to be changed, I guess you will have to do it yourself ? Also don't forget to sign your posts Kdom 05:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC)